


pose (for me and me only)

by byunandyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Hole referred to as pussy, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sextape, Smut, Squirting, and cunt, don't expect much, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol
Summary: baekhyun just needed to take a picture of an outfit he designed and send it to his professor. a simple task with lots of touching ended up with baekhyun getting fucked silly in front of a mirror while his camera was still recording.no complaints, though.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	pose (for me and me only)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! once again, this is a very plotless little fic that I wrote in one go while procrastinating from doing my actual work. don't expect much from it, it's really not my best porn fic, but hey, I still like it very much :)
> 
> just a heads up: baekhyun is a man, he still has a cock but his asshole is getting called a cunt and a pussy. don't like - don't read
> 
> if you want more porn fics or just small prompts and my daily struggles, I have a twitter account I'm going to link down below 
> 
> enjoy reading :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/byunandyeol)

baekhyun turns around and even proceeds to twirl a little in front of the mirror as he tries to find a good pose for a picture. it honestly felt like hours have gone by in a span of one second and baekhyun was nowhere near done with his project that is due tonight. it honestly frustrates him how he can't take even one good picture without finding a thousand imperfections in it. he just needs to submit one picture and get a good grade on it. 

being a fashion designer major has its perks - baekhyun designs all his clothing himself and caters to his own needs and wishes, plus, he gets to submit it as his projects and then keep the final results to himself. this final project he has to complete before christmas break, this one piece of clothing that is going to be presented on a runway show in his university, and yet he can't do anything with it. he just needs to take one picture and send it to his professor.

the problem?

believe it or not, but baekhyun had never taken a picture before. like, never ever. no one could force him to take a picture, even his parents. there were only formal pictures of him from the annual school's yearbooks and family's photos, but other than that, he never actually took selfies on his own. his social media is filled with his designs and drawings, but never his face.

and now this dilemma is starting to eat him alive. trying his hardest not to panic, baekhyun picks up his phone again and tries to pose but the end result looks so bad he deletes it right away. as he is ready to rip his hair out, the front door creaks open and his roommate walks in and smiles when he sees baekhyun in his finished suit that he's been working on for the past two months.

"it looks so good, baek!" chanyeol shows him a thumbs up and then drops his backpack on the couch, his dslr camera still held tight in his hand. "i practiced shooting some studio photos today. they turned out so well, thank you for recommending me the colour scheme, it looked gorgeous in studio lighting."

baekhyun attempts his hardest to just smile and listen to chanyeol's rambling, but his roommate knows him too well to ignore his nervous state; he notices his fingers fluttering as he drums them on his lap and the way he bites his lips, drawing blood to that place. chanyeol notices every single little detail there is and he is not happy with his roommate's state at the moment.

they were always close, since day one. baekhyun was a bit shy at first but chanyeol's ability to befriend anyone just melted baekhyun's heart. plus, chanyeol cooked him a good meal and even helped him take pictures for his instagram - being a photography major helped him in that situation.

and they never tried to hide something from one another. if something was off, they talk it out and solve the problem together as a team. and now? why isn't he telling him anything?

"baekhyun?" chanyeol tries to approach the topic as he makes his way towards his room, not letting his eyes leave baekhyun's frame. "is everything okay?"

baekhyun wanted to avoid the question, he really did, but chanyeol's concerned gaze made him tear up from frustration.

"i have a problem, chanyeol," he admits and tears his gaze off of the floor to meet chanyeol's, hands immediately sweating from nervousness and worry. he looks at his costume, the one he spent hours upon hours perfecting, and then looks over at his phone on a tripod. chanyeol follows his gaze but doesn't understand what the problem is. "i can't take a picture."

"i'm not sure i get you, baekhyun."

chanyeol's steps towards him are careful, as if he is worried he might scare baekhyun off if he walks with his usual speed. his hands come to rest on baekhyun's shoulders, careful not to damage or wrinkle his blazer, and pull him into a tight hug. "so?"

"i- remember how i told you that i'm not good with camera?" the designer starts, fiddling with his fingers as he finally tells his biggest secrets. you don't really expect someone to not know how to pose right, everyone takes pictures. "yeah... i never took a picture of myself so i have no idea how to pose."

he waits for chanyeol to laugh, to chuckle or at least look at him with disbelief in his eyes, but his roommate just hugs him tighter. "so, that was bothering you?"

baekhyun nods.

"i can help you. don't be afraid to ask for help."

***

they are now standing in front of a full-length mirror in baekhyun's room, with chanyeol's hand placed on his waist as he carefully guides his body to show him different poses. "so, this one is a bit different, but if you want to emphasize your blazer and the detail on it a bit more than the trousers," chanyeol then pushes on his hips, "yes, arch your back and push your torso to the front. yes! that way you're going to have a good picture. want to see how it's going to look like on camera?" he asks and baekhyun nods, trying not to ruin the pose. he won't be able to repeat it without chanyeol.

when chanyeol brings his phone with the tripod to the room and sets it up, playing with the settings, he tells baekhyun that he is going to snap a picture and then comes up to him to show it.

baekhyun's smile falls when he notices his hands and he points that out.

"yes, you have to relax them. they don't look natural here and trust me, you have beautiful hands, baekhyun." chanyeol flushes after he says that compliment and puts the phone on a tripod again.

"let's try again, yeah?"

but no matter how many tries they did, nothing felt right to baekhyun.

"okay, then we can shoot a video," chanyeol starts recording and almost runs to baekhyun the minute he sees the designer starting to get nervous in front of the camera. "i'll put you into the perfect pose and then we can do some other poses. in the end, you can just screenshot the moment you like and i can edit it for you. sounds good?"

chanyeol's hands feel hot on him. not the usual type of hot, baekhyun knows chanyeol's hands are always warm and big, but _this hot_ makes the hairs on his nape stand up and shivers run down his spine. _this hot_ makes him aroused so he clears his throat and avoids him roommate's gaze, as well as the mirror.

chanyeol's hand slides down and accidentally ruffles his blazer a bit, exposing the skin of his lower stomach. a sheer black button-up comes into the view and baekhyun's skin under the black colour looks almost ethereal.

the photographer says nothing and moves his hands even lower to fix baekhyun's hips and move his leg, but he stops when he sees a familiar bulge on his trousers. "baekhyun?"

the designer, face red and flushed, gulps and looks at him. "yeah?"

"are you aroused right now?" chanyeol asks, his voice dropping a few octaves when he finishes the sentence. he smirks and looks over at baekhyun in the reflection of the mirror, carefully watching the other’s face as he waits for a response.

and the other one? he thinks he might die right now from embarrassment.

"it's okay," he doesn't wait for an answer. "i know how you must feel right now. do you want to continue later after you?.."

"no!" the designer almost screams, hands clutching chanyeol's hoodie along the process. "stay, it's- it's fine." it comes out as a desperate, needy response, but he doesn't care. "i want to repeat what we have done in the past." he flushes again.

"but only if you want to!" he then adds.

chanyeol shrugs. "i don't really mind, but..." he trails off, not ready to say something he wants to say. baekhyun reads his body language, can see the outline of his hardening dick, but waits. "we said we should forget what happened that time. what do you think, baekhyun?"

their past is just a little hookup session they had when they got drunk one night. baekhyun got dumped by his ex at that time and chanyeol was frustrated over his project that wasn't turning out the way he planned it out to be. it kind of just happened after a few bottles of wine and a drunk confession that "i always wanted to fuck you" and a similarly drunk response "i don't mind fucking you either".

and that's how they ended up in bed, limbs tangled together, tongues swirling around and bodies pressed flush against each other. it was a hot, messy session with little thoughts behind and plans put into it: they just wanted to fuck.

after that? no one really talked about it or even mentioned it. they were quite awkward around each other at first, but they also could not ignore their bond and their friendship.

everything was forgotten like a bad wet dream and they just... moved on. they moved on but baekhyun still couldn't forget it, no matter how hard he tried, the memory just came back whenever he pleasured himself or even thought about pleasuring himself.

maybe they just need to repeat it?

chanyeol, ears red from arousal and eyes glistening with something oddly familiar to baekhyun, stands there, right in front of him, and stretches his hand out to get baekhyun near him.

"fuck it," baekhyun quickly turns around and kisses chanyeol, his hands wrapped around the taller's neck as he pulls him down for better access. he hears a small gasp, waits for anything to happen, waits for chanyeol to push him away or turn away from him, but a pair of hands that comes to rest on his full hips while pressing his body into the cool surface of the mirror is anything but the answer he expected.

"are you serious?" baekhyun is breathless and hyper aware of his surroundings, so eager to just keep kissing chanyeol until the end of times. he lets himself breathe and calm down his racing heart, everything just flowing down to his lower stomach to pool there.

"do i look like i'm playing with you at the moment?" it's that tone.

_that_ tone.

_the tone_ that makes baekhyun's knees buckle and his head cloud with desire and lust. _the tone_ chanyeol used when fighting for dominance with baekhyun, _the tone_ that made him surrender.

"but i must tell you one thing," baekhyun looks over at his phone and realises they are still filming. a sudden wave of an unknown feeling washes over him - he doesn't know what to do.

chanyeol, however, leans in and fans his ear with hot breath. "tonight, we're playing my game. and the whole purpose of my game is to make you cry on my dick, baekhyun."

the way baekhyun clenches his thighs and drops his head on chanyeol's shoulders sends chills down chanyeol’s spine, it’s a silent yes from baekhyun. and chanyeol will keep his promise.

he is going to ruin baekhyun.

the designer huffs as chanyeol takes off his blazer and almost rips open his sheer shirt - he has plenty of those in his closet and this set is supposed to be worn on a naked body, he was just too shy to do it.

next come the pants and no matter how aroused both of them are, chanyeol still makes sure they don't damage his work and lays the pieces of clothing on the bed. when he comes back, though, and baekhyun is almost fully naked, the shirt ripped apart, his chest rising up and down with how hard he is breathing, and his underwear doing nothing to protect him from those predator eyes, chanyeol almost slams him against the wall.

"i want you so bad," baekhyun turns around and tugs his boxers down, spreading his ass cheeks and showing chanyeol his cunt. "please."

"please what?" chanyeolfinally puts his hands on him once again, calloused fingers fluttering on his hot skin, travelling down to his ass and spreading the cheeks apart himself. baekhyun feels so, so exposed, he actually almost stops breathing for a brief moment, until a hand comes down to deliver a harsh, loud smack to his ass.

he yelps, more from the shock than the actual pain, and trembles when a series of slaps wreck his bottom, leaving it to bloom in pain. he can't do anything but stay in his place and take every slap like a good slut, moans leaving his lips as he fogs up the mirror with his short breaths.

"please what, baekhyun?" chanyeol repeats and tugs on baekhyun's hair, making him arch his back and let himself be dragged up.

baekhyun moans, hands searching for support and trying to grab something other than the mirror, but keeps mum. chanyeol may think they are playing his game, but baekhyun won't just let him have everything.

another light slap gets delivered to his cheek, a hand then opening his mouth to stick a thumb inside, followed by two more fingers shortly. they circle around, press on his inner cheeks and make him gag a little, spit escaping from his mouth and wetting his chin and neck.

"i think you are enjoying this way too much, don't you think?" he doesn't need an answer, only lets go of baekhyun's hair and moves his wet hand down to touch baekhyun's exposed cunt. it's fluttering around nothing in anticipation and chanyeol lightly smacks it with his palm, drawing a wail out of baekhyun.

chanyeol doesn't wait any further and pushes two of his fingers in his cunt, chuckling and immediately pulling them out. "i think you prepared for this, huh?"

baekhyun moans and nods, his poor cunt getting stretched out by three fingers now. "yes, i couldn't stop thinking about that night. i always think about it when i play with myself!" 

chanyeol spanks him again and leaves his cunt gaping as he withdraws his fingers.

"is that so?" the other one hums. baekhyun stops feeling chanyeol's body heat near him but stays in the same position as he waits. he only shivers when lube gets poured over his cunt, some immediately seeping inside.

baekhyun wants to protest, wants to say that lube is not needed with how wet he is right now, but chanyeol shuts him up rather quickly: he just shoves his fingers inside and curls them upwards, trying to find that special spot that would make baekhyun go crazy.

and when he does find it, he starts rubbing it with no mercy, drawing moans after moans out of baekhyun. the designer shivers and whimpers as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm, not wanting to finish off so soon. he even tries to stop chanyeol, make him pull his fingers out of his dripping cunt, but the other just tugs on his hair and leans close.

"looks at your slutty self in the mirror as i make you cum." he orders and baekhyun tries his hardest not to shut his eyes close, soaking up his own expression in the mirror: his red cheeks, messy hair, glassy eyes and fucked out gaze. chanyeol only starts moving his hand faster and the next thing that baekhyun catches is his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he cums, some of his semen getting on the mirror, and squirts simultaneously all over chanyeol's hand, cunt clenching from overstimulation.

he gasps, legs trembling and giving up on him, head still cloudy from his orgasm. he leans on chanyeol and allows the photographer to help him. when he is back from the post-orgasm headspace, chanyeol looks at him and gets his phone.

baekhyun's face turns white and then goes even redder. the thought that the phone captured every moment of their act, captured him cumming and chanyeol fingering him roughly strangely excites him.

"i'm sure you are going to enjoy this after. spread your cheeks, baby," chanyeol moves the phone to film baekhyun's red, gaping cunt, thumb circling around the rim. "lovely."

baekhyun almost cums again.

"who would've thought you're into filming home videos." chanyeol chuckles and continues to play with baekhyun, fingers dipping inside his heat to rub at his sensitive walls. "and dirty talk? what about that?"

he feels the cunt clenching around his fingers. "thought so. pretty cunts like this one should always stay full of cock and cum, yeah?" he murmurs and starts fingering baekhyun again. "last time you ended up cumming when i referred to your precious little cunt as a pussy."

“last time you also begged me to breed your pretty little pussy even though it is impossible. who would’ve thought you had a breeding kink?” chanyeol just keeps teasing baekhyun, fingers pressing on his prostate to draw shaky moans out of the other. “want me to call your hole a pussy tonight as well?”

this was the last straw.

baekhyun moans and feels himself getting wet again. "please, yeol. fuck me already!" he wails.

"just because you asked so nicely," chanyeol puts the phone on a tripod and returns. his hands play with baekhyun's thighs, caress them and squeeze them. baekhyun waits, he just wants to have a good dicking, but chanyeol tortures him by not doing anything.

it's when baekhyun's hands come to spread his own ass cheeks to present his sopping cunt to the photographer does things change. chanyeol undresses and gets behind baekhyun, hands gripping his waist, and slams inside.

baekhyun rolls his eyes and moans, the feeling of finally getting penetrated sends shocks through his body. all he can do is moan and soak the floor with slick dripping down his legs as chanyeol fucks him and ruins him.

he can hear chanyeol’s heavy breathing above him, can hear the sound his wet cunt makes every time chanyeol thrusts inside and pulls out, slick dribbling down his trembling thighs, but his own pleasure makes his head fuzzy and his senses numb. he can only moan and grunt and drip with slick as chanyeol enjoys fucking him.

they change positions a few times and by the end, when chanyeol cums inside with a grunt and baekhyun’s eyes go wide as he feels chanyeol’s release deep in his stomach, the phone dings and says there the battery is low. baekhyun is so fucked out, cheeks wet with tears and his thighs and ass soaked with his slick and chanyeol’s cum. he can only watch as his own cum dirties the mirror and how he would need to clean it tomorrow.

the final snap of the camera - chanyeol’s professional camera - captures baekhyun’s ruined pussy as chanyeol slaps it and warns him that he is not done, yet.

baekhyun ends up crying on chanyeol’s cock all evening and night, bruises and love bites blooming on his body as the photographer then takes his time in taking pictures of baekhyun’s pink, gaping cunt.

the designer is not sure he even survived the night.

by the way, the pictures turned out amazing as they took them right after their first round. 

his professor praises him once again as they stand in the lecture room for going out of his way and doing a ‘sexy runway look’ for his presentation.

baekhyun smiles. he should thank his _boyfriend_ for that.


End file.
